


Forever Yours

by TiffyB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Mind Control, Multi, Netorare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Tracer and her girlfriend, Emily, have tied the knot! But Widowmaker and Sombra have a diabolical plan in store for the newlywed couple...
Relationships: Emily/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: February 2021 - #3**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

“It’s funny what you can figure out with some reverse-engineering,” Sombra chuckled.

Tracer glared at the villainous duo as she tried to understand why her chronal accelerator would no longer provide her with the ability to blink through time. She wasn’t armed, but with the help of the device she could at least get in a few good hits in order to protect Emily and possibly escape this situation.

The redhead and brunette couple stood just inside the doorway with Emily wide-eyed and panicking as she tried to open the door again. She had only heard of the Talon agents before, mostly from Tracer talking about work, but she had heard a few reports on the news. She knew these two were dangerous, though.

Lena stood between Emily and the evil duo, ready to defend her new bride in any way possible. They both wore modest, yet fashionable white dresses to match the occasion. Sombra sat on the hotel bed, idly toying with the red rose petals that covered the mattress. Widowmaker stood nearby with a champagne flute in her hands. Curiously, she took a sip and winced at the flavor, but quickly tilted it back to finish it off.

“Whoever picked this out for you has terrible taste,” the French assassin set the glass down. Without giving them any time to respond, she rolled a modified mine on the carpet, watching it stop just before the spunky brunette. The cannister leaked and a noxious cloud rose around the newlywed couple.

“D-don’t breathe!” Tracer warned Emily, covering her own face as she desperately tried to shield herself from the gas.

The redhead continued to bang on the door but it was far too late. Emily coughed and her actions became more sluggish. Leaning against the door, she slowly slid down as she passed out. Lena panicked as she knelt down next to her bride, but the gas had already gotten into her system as well. Without her ability to rewind, there was no way she could cleanse the poison coursing through her veins. Her eyes grew heavy and she quickly lost consciousness as well.

Sombra blinked and shrugged as she gripped the champagne bottle by the neck and took a large swig. “That was easier than I thought it would be…”

“Rude,” the assassin blinked, staring at the other woman in shock.

“I’m not going to let it go to waste. You said you didn’t like it…” the hacker shrugged again, taking another swig.

“That does not mean I was through with it…” the French woman narrowed her eyes.

Sombra paused then rolled her eyes as she extended the bottle to Widowmaker. The assassin tilted her head and scrunched her face as she hesitated. “I don’t like drinking behind strangers…”

“Yeah, well, chíngate tambien, amiga…” the Mexican girl glared as she took yet another swig.

Tracer’s eyes flickered open, only to immediately shut as a nauseating, head-pounding sensation akin to a hangover washed over her. She grunted and attempted to roll over to avoid the blinding overhead light but felt bindings around her wrists and ankles, keeping her on her back. It was a sobering moment. Her eyes opened wide, revealing the two Talon agents at the foot of the bed. Lena was completely naked with no way to cover herself. Quickly glancing beside her, Emily was tied up in the same fashion. She felt more violated with the knowledge that Widow and Sombra had placed their hands on her wife.

Widowmaker had her hair wrapped in a towel, as if she had just stepped out of the shower. Both Talon agents wore white bathrobes that were lazily held together by fuzzy, cloth belts. 

“Ah,” Widow smiled as she took a seat next to Tracer, “I was wondering how long you would sleep.”

“What are you getting at? Th-this isn’t funny!” Tracer angrily growled as she struggled against the bindings.

“What makes you think this is a joke?” the Mexican hacker arched a brow while that impish grin played over her lips. “We’re just here to congratulate you on tying the knot!”

“C-come off it,” Tracer continued to glare.

“Non, it’s true. We were sent by Talon to show our respect to such a lovely couple,” Widowmaker gently caressed her fingertips along Tracer’s cheek. “Are you ready for our gifts? I think you will appreciate them. We got one for each of you…”

“Wh-what? You two are bonkers! L-let us go and I promise we won’t tell anyone. I won’t even come after you…!” Tracer tried to reason with the duo.

Sombra laughed. “You’re in no position to make promises.” She took a seat next to Emily, turning her focus to the redhead’s naked body and licking her lips in appreciation.

“Don’t even think about it!” Tracer’s struggles intensified but she couldn’t get free.

“Don’t think about it?” Sombra questioned, still grinning, “That ship sailed a while ago when we planned this. But don’t worry. I’ll be gentle… at first.” She ran her fingers along Emily’s side, tickling against her ribs until softly squeezing her breast. As Sombra continued to molest the sleeping woman, she made sure to lock eyes with Tracer.

As Tracer’s struggling escalated, Emily finally stirred from her slumber. Her eyes flickered open and immediately widened as she stared at Sombra’s malicious expression. “Wh-what’s going on here?! Wh-who are you? What do you want with us?” She turned to Lena, desperately hoping her lover could explain or fix this, but also wishing she could comfort her. “Lena, my love…”

Tracer felt completely helpless and ashamed as Emily looked at her. Emily smiled softly, but her eyes showed nothing but sorrow and misery. She was supposed to be the hero and save the day, not be helpless as the bad guys tied them to the bed on their wedding night!

“Aw, so touching,” Sombra mockingly pouted as she stood up, glancing at Widowmaker. “Shall we get this started? I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out after what we did in the shower…”

Tracer winced at the thought. How long had she been unconscious? And why did she vividly imagine the assassin and the hacker together? The scene played out in the brunette’s mind, Sombra wrapping her arms around Widow’s waist while their lips pushed against each other’s. Their tongues collided and swirled as they passionately kissed while their hands slipped and slid over their wet bodies. Lena blinked as she wondered why she had ever thought of something so repulsive, especially while in this situation.

“I suppose we’re being rude, wasting so much of your time.” Widowmaker smirked as she looked at Sombra. She sighed and untied the bathrobe, exposing more of her cleavage as well as her flat, toned stomach.

Tracer was shocked as she stared at her nemesis. For some reason she couldn’t break her eyes away from the Talon agent’s body. As the garment settled with the Widowmaker’s front completely exposed, the brunette furrowed a brow in further confusion. “Wh-what in the hell?” Tracer suddenly pulled against the ropes binding her in place while her eyes locked on the assassin’s thick, blue cock as it hung between her legs.

“Oh my god,” Emily exclaimed, drawing Tracer’s attention from the French woman to the hacker. Sombra’s robe was open as well. While the hacker’s figure was just as lovely, the brunette’s focus was the thick cock between her legs as well.

“Th-this has to be a joke!” Tracer looked between the two Talon operatives’ cocks. There was a slight twinge of desire sparking in her mind as she dwelt on her previous fantasy of Sombra and Widowmaker in the shower. The little daydream now had Widowmaker bent over with her hands against the wall of the shower. Sombra stood behind her, grinding her thick cock against her partner’s ass before plunging it deep into her pussy. Lena quickly swallowed as she tried to clear her mind of such random thoughts. For some reason, she became jealous of a fantasy…

“Non, no joke, ma chérie,” Widowmaker grinned as she shrugged the robe from her shoulders, fully exposing her naked body to the two women. “It is completely real. Talon made us an offer we couldn’t refuse. For these upgrades, we just need to convert you to our side.”

“Like hell!” Tracer scowled. “I’ll never join Talon!”

“You say that,” Sombra chimed in, “but Widow’s poison gas that you inhaled… It was a little different than usual. Moira mixed up a special batch just for this occasion.” The Mexican hacker removed her robe, tossing it to the floor before crawling onto the bed next to Emily.

“Oui,” Widow continued the explanation, “As you can see, you are still alive… which is very different from the normal mixture. That concoction you inhaled contains special aphrodisiacal nanobots that rewrite your mind. I bet you can feel it already. I know we certainly did… Ah, the downside of deploying a weapon like that indoors!”

“Wh-what? That’s impossible. Tech like that doesn’t exist! You can’t alter someone’s mind like that! Besides, if you were affected by it then you’d be more worried about it! You can’t fool me!” Tracer protested.

Sombra shrugged. “She’s got us there…”

Tracer grinned triumphantly, although her vision still fell to Widowmaker’s dick far too often. She felt herself growing aroused at the stray thought of the assassin’s cock pumping into her.

“Non, ma petite chérie,” Widow interrupted Sombra. “Don’t give her false hope like that. The nanobots affect the… ah—how do you say—libido…! Once they creep into your head, they stimulate your imagination, making you more impressionable. But the real trick happens when the victim cums! A little switch in your head goes off and then… you are madly in love!”

“Th-that’s nonsense!” Lena shook her head as she still found herself peeking at Widow’s cock. Turning her attention to Emily, she gasped as she watched the redhead openly staring at the hacker’s thick length. For as long as the two had been together, she’d never seen her lover so much as look at a penis. They didn’t even use phallic toys in the bedroom. To see her wife desperately staring at the Talon agent’s dick made her wonder if there was some truth in what Widow had said.

“You feel it, don’t you? The lust rising within you, the need for release? It’s all part of the reprogramming,” Widow smiled as she idly ran her fingers over Tracer’s stomach.

Lena gasped and attempted to pull away, but the sudden exhilaration of the assassin’s touch confused her. She should have felt revulsion from the gentle caress, but all she could think about was the big-dicked woman pressing against her, feeling Widow’s soft skin rubbing against hers as she was fucked.

“F-fuck me,” Emily groaned as Sombra’s hand slid between the redhead’s thighs. “P-please, fuck me… I need it so badly!”

Tracer was immediately pulled from her stupor as she heard her wife beg. “N-no! You can resist it! Be strong, Emily!” Lena’s words of encouragement barely registered in the other woman’s mind as she stared longingly into Sombra’s eyes. Even the brunette had trouble fighting off the urges that assaulted her mind. Emily never stood a chance.

Sombra winked at Tracer as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily’s. The kiss was passionate as their lips locked. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues swirled. The hacker felt over Emily’s bound body, caressing her hip and side while her hard cock rubbed against the redhead’s thigh.

Tracer was infuriated as she watched the Talon agent making out with her wife. Widow continued to tease the pilot’s body, her fingertips circling her exposed, pink nipples and flicking back and forth at the hardening nubs.

“Once we cum, we’ll be forever dedicated to our partner,” Widowmaker whispered into Tracer’s ear. “If you can control yourself and resist the urge then I’d be at your command—a loyal puppy at your beck and call. But… that’s if you don’t cum. You should take it as a compliment… I’m willing to reject my own philosophy and devote myself entirely to you. It might be the poison talking, but I’m already so ready for you, ma chérie!”

Widow nipped at Lena’s ear, gently tugging with her teeth. She smiled down at Tracer as she moved to the foot of the bed. The rope was cut, releasing Emily’s legs. Sombra and Emily’s mouths barely pulled away from each other’s as they feverishly kissed. The redhead seemed to enjoy herself, not resisting the Mexican hacker at all. Sensing her lover’s legs were free, Sombra ran her fingers down Emily’s thigh, pulling her knee upward. Repositioning herself between the redhead’s thighs, the hacker rubbed her thick cock against her lover’s dripping pussy. Emily deeply moaned into the kiss, thrusting her hips forward just enough to feel the girthy head of Sombra’s cock push into her.

The Mexican girl didn’t need to be coaxed into action. She thrust her hips forward, plunging every inch of her thick cock into Emily’s tight pussy. The redhead gripped the ropes still holding her arms over her head as the Talon agent rapidly thrust into her, already rocking the bed back and forth with their vigorous motion.

Tracer was stunned as she watched. She gasped as she felt Widow’s fingers slip between her legs and brusquely shoved two digits into her dripping cunt. Lena glanced up at Widow, smiling down at her. “You are so defiant. Everyone else is having such a good time—even me. And it seems like even your little pussy is jealous of the attention, no?” The assassin’s fingers pumped in and out, eliciting a hesitant moan from the bound woman. The longer she was fingered, the more she relaxed. The bouncing of the bed hardly even concerned Tracer as her eyes shut and she surrendered to Widow’s touch.

The constant stimulation to her pussy continued, even as Tracer felt a sudden pressure against the bindings on her ankles, followed by freedom. Lena’s eyes flickered open and she turned her head to Sombra and Emily. The redhead’s legs wrapped around the hacker’s waist as she hammered into her pussy. There was a disconnect in Tracer’s brain as she watched the previously horrifying scene play out right next to her. The only thing that mattered was her own need to climax.

With her legs free, Tracer watched them rise into the air as Widowmaker guided them upward. The assassin rested the brunette’s ankles by her head, practically doubling her over as she leaned forward, her cock head rubbed against her dripping slit. She longingly stared up into Widow’s eyes as her former enemy pressed her hips forward, tenderly sliding into Tracer’s pussy until her hips pushed against her lover’s.

Tracer gave a soft whimper of pleasure, her eyes flickering for just a moment as the initial feeling of penetration washed over her. Doubled over as she was, Widow’s already big dick pushed that much deeper into her sex. She clenched around the assassin’s cock as she pulled back, the sensation feeling just as wonderful. The next thrust was much harder, slamming all the way into her in a mere moment. Widowmaker’s heavy nuts slapped against Lena’s rear as she set up a quick and steady rhythm.

Although she was consumed with pleasure, Tracer had a plan. If she could just hold out until Widowmaker climaxed then she still stood a chance. As soon as she felt the assassin cumming, she would order her to stop. After all, Widow would be hopelessly devoted to her at that point—if she was telling the truth. She just needed to focus and not let these wild and dirty thoughts control her.

It was a task easier said than done. Widow’s big dick felt amazing as she thrust into her, pushing in almost too deep as she felt the tip of the Talon agent’s dick bumping against her cervix from time to time. More than once, she had to remind herself to stop thinking about how good it felt. She knew Widow was drawing close to release as she watched her lustful expression. Her mouth was open, soft moans poured from her lips, and her eyes flickered as if she were lost in thought as well.

But then she heard the familiar sound of Emily crying out in orgasmic bliss. It was a sound that always brought a smile to Tracer’s face, but not today. Lena’s eyes widened as she looked to her wife, bucking her hips against the Talon agent’s hips while she tried to prolong the sensation of her climax. The soft grunts grew softer and softer as Sombra kept slamming into Emily. She moved a little quicker before her body tensed as she forcefully thrust into the redhead’s cunt. The hacker’s cock pulsed and throbbed as her gooey load was deposited into Emily’s pussy. The two stopped all movement, but continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Sombra gently caressed the other woman’s face before pushing her lips against Emily’s once more. The kiss was just as passionate as before, like lovers that had been apart for ages.

Tracer was devastated. She hadn’t been able to save her wife from Talon’s mind control. It brought her out of the moment for a second until she looked up into Widowmaker’s eyes again. The sniper had the same, loving, devoted expression that she had seen a thousand times before on Emily’s face. It was endearing, but she knew the only way to save her true love was to make Widow cum first.

Tracer clenched her eyes shut, not wanting the distraction of the assassin’s jiggling tits or that angelic expression as she slammed into her. Her massive, wonderful cock distracted her enough as it was. Closing her eyes probably didn’t help matters. With her eyes closed, her imagination went wild. Her previous fantasies of Widow and Sombra in the shower quickly changed, replacing the hacker with herself. Dirtier scenarios ran through her mind, wrapping her lips around the assassin’s dick, pushing her face against her perfect, bubble butt while jerking her off.

Lena let out a soft groan and quickly tried to control her thoughts. While they weren’t quite so lewd, the scenarios weren’t her own. She dwelt on the future and immediately saw herself pregnant, on her hands and knees with Widow behind her, plunging her thick cock into her while her heavy tits and round stomach bounced with every thrust.

Her eyes opened wide as her mind ran with the idea. She couldn’t think of anything else aside from being with Widow for the rest of her life. Tracer stared into the assassin’s eyes as the woman pushed her lips against her own. She was hesitant to reciprocate, but as she closed her eyes again she found herself tilting her head and pressing her lips to the beautiful Talon agent’s.

Widow groaned into the kiss. Her own motions grew quicker. Hope flared within Tracer as she thought she might stand a chance. If she could just resist her own climax long enough to command Widow to stop, then she might be able to get out of this!

The assassin’s hips moved faster in a rolling motion as she thrust into Tracer’s pussy. Widow’s involvement in the kiss slowed down, leaving Tracer to continue licking and sucking on the other woman’s tongue. Soft moans turned to grunts of pleasure as the assassin pumped forward a few more times before her cock spasmed and flexed. Hot loads of jizz erupted into Tracer’s pussy, splattering against her insides and painting every bit of her cunt with Widow’s load.

Tracer had won! She just had to tell Widow to stop. Except, the assassin’s lips were still forcefully pressed to hers. Even as she tried to mutter anything, it only came out as a garbled groan into the Talon agent’s mouth. And it seemed Widow wasn’t done yet. Her hips slowly pulled back before she thrust forward again, returning to the same rhythm and speed as before. Tracer’s eyes widened and she desperately attempted to pull away from Widowmaker’s mouth.

Lena’s eyes clenched shut again, only for more lurid scenarios to instantly play out. The sensation of her oncoming climax welled up within her as the assassin tirelessly pounded her. Tracer’s toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet while she held her breath. Every muscle tightened while her mind swam in the temptation of pleasure. She heard the constant sound of flesh slapping flesh as Widow kept going, her massive dick hitting all the right spots, and even a few Tracer hadn’t known existed until now. She needed to be strong. How could she possibly resist? That invigorating surge of pleasure welled up within her while every muscle contracted. She moaned into Widowmaker’s mouth as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Overwhelmed by the sudden, powerful climax, Tracer was finally able to break away from the kiss, but the only thing that came from her mouth was a loud scream of pleasure as her head tilted back.

The whole time, Widow kept going. She never missed a beat as she thrust into Tracer’s dripping, clenching cunt. Even as the pilot’s cries of pleasure turned to overstimulated whimpers, the assassin continued to pump into her lover. Widow stopped once she was content with Tracer’s finale. Pressing soft kisses against the woman’s neck, she nibbled at her ear again before whispering. “Are you satisfied, ma chérie?”

Lena breathed heavily as she laid there. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to comprehend what had happened. Opening her eyes, she stared into Widow’s eyes and she took a deep breath of surprise. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way about the Talon agent. It was the poison! She didn’t love Widowmaker! But the longer she stared into the other woman’s eyes, the more she realized she couldn’t deny her feelings.

“N-never been better, love,” Tracer blushed. With a smile and a nod, she playfully clenched around Widow’s cock.

The assassin returned the smile before planting a loving kiss against the brunette’s lips and flexing her cock in retaliation. “We should leave this little hovel, then. It’s not fit for a creature as sublime as you.”

Tracer nibbled her bottom lip and nodded. Her cheeks still glowed with embarrassment. Untying the knots on both women’s wrists, as well as the remnants of rope on their ankles, the two loving couples gathered what was necessary. Sombra and Widow put their bathrobes back on since their original suits didn’t quite fit anymore. In a hurry, Emily and Lena put their wedding dresses back on while leaving their underwear behind. After all, they wouldn’t need it for long. The two newlyweds wordlessly stared at each other. They knew what had just happened to them, but had no way to separate their true emotions from the implanted ones. To them, there was no one else in their lives except Sombra and Widowmaker. Even as they turned their attention to the Talon agents, their eyes lit up and a smile crossed their previously confused expressions.

“You look so… magnifique!” Widow beamed as she pulled Tracer close and gently kissed her lips before she lovingly nuzzled her. “Shall we?”

Tracer nodded before she was scooped up in her lover’s arms and carried toward the door. Sombra did the same, playfully kissing Emily on the cheek as she picked her up. The hacker paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes in deliberation before she grabbed what was left of the champagne…

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]


End file.
